A traumatic event for anyone is the death of a beloved pet. Typically, the burial process involves placing the deceased pet in an appropriately sized box, such as a shoe box or other cardboard box or, more typically, the deceased pet is placed in a plastic garbage bag or old blanket and then simply buried. This, however, is obviously an inadequate and undignified tribute for a cherished family member. Clearly, a more suitable pet burial container is needed.